Baby Intelligence's office
Baby Intelligence's office is the location in the MBH for which he works. It is located on the second floor with the ceiling opening into floors three and four. The door is programmed to open in response to a password, though Baby Intelligence is capable of overriding the password if, for any reason, he desires that it will not work. Description Entrance While not as strictly guarded as the laboratory of Baby Intelligence, his office requires an electronic password from anyone who wishes to gain entry to the room. The room is guarded by a “detonation door” and, as of April 2020, electronic sensors. Interior of the room The office also contains several cabinets, and tables filled with Baby Intelligence’s instruments of study, several of which either looked delicate or were made of brass. First area The office is divided into two main areas. The first area of the office contains many of Baby Intelligence’s photos of old friends (and even a couple of enemies). A particularly large photo of Sheriff Bladepoint hangs on the wall just behind Baby Intelligence’s desk, replacing the one of Annabeth Black after he learned she was a double agent and replaced it. This heavily implies that, for obvious reasons, Baby Intelligence always has a large photo of whoever he loves first and foremost, and possibly who he loves and wishes he was spending more time with. Second area The second area contains Baby Intelligence’s desk and chair and is surrounded by bookcases. The office once contained the bed of Achilles the cat and eventually came to include Baby Intelligence’s hologram pit. There is a small flight of steps on the loft that lead even higher up, providing a bird’s eye view of the office. History Early history The office was constructed in July of 2019, just as the rest of the MBH was. Sebiscuits Cardarphen entered the office for the first time after he registered for an application to join Baby Intelligence and was preparing to be tested by his idol. His father Francis had called Baby Intelligence in advance. Cardarphen saw that the room contained a vast number of photos, though he recognized no one in them; and the sword of Baby Intelligence resting on a shelf. Baby Intelligence, then entering, questions how he bypassed the password-protected door, though he deduces that the machine in operation had not yet been perfected. Following the tests, the duo returned to the office, where Baby Intelligence told Cardarphen he had failed the tests and was therefore unworthy to join him. However, Cardarphen proved himself during a successfully enacted mission to rescue Mayor Katie Black during the Battle of the Wasp. In the aftermath of the battle, they returned to the MBH and the office, where Baby Intelligence, who had changed his mind about Cardarphen, dubbed him a member of the group. Baby Intelligence spent a lot of time in his office, pacing around the room and thinking. Third NoHead War In 2031, Lindsay Kellerman again visited the Grandmaster’s office, finding another artifact of Master Intelligence’s: a hologram pit. Intervening years Between the latter half of 2038, and the first half of 2039, Master Intelligence and Red X (Cynthia Thomas) had a series of private lessons in the office. During these lessons, the two used Master Intelligence’s hologram pit to delve into memories pertaining to former Dark mutants in order to perceive a pattern of strategy. In 2041, Lindsay Kellerman took newly registered member Andromeda (Alyssa Smith) to the Grandmaster’s office, this time immediately after Andromeda had seen the vision of Percy being attacked by the Gladiator’s cyborg, Augustus Salt. Over the course of the next few minutes, it became apparent that Master Intelligence had been speaking with, and apparently receiving information and advice from, several individuals on the telephone. Upon hearing this, Master Intelligence also made use of one of the small devices on the spindly tables, to determine something about the cyborg which had attacked Percy. Shadow Wars Another while later, in the summer of 2179, Master Intelligence used the lightning cuffs to destroy the Hat of Nebelon, which he had retrieved in the old ruins of the Defilement. In April of 2180, after Master Intelligence’s death, Lindsay Kellerman has been promoted to Grandmaster in the aftermath of the death of the Dark Flame. As a result, Kellerman moved to this one. It was in here where she conversed with the ghost of Master Intelligence to aid the government while they hunted down the remnants of the Knights of Meyer. We hear very little of how Kellerman has changed the decor. The desk is present, the hologram pit was present, and the photographs were all still present on the walls, but of Master Intelligence’s instruments, or what had replaced them, there was no mention. Behind the scenes Although the overall layout of the office remained unchanged throughout the books, the set received minor modifications in nearly every book. For instance, the curio cabinets in the office were modified between the second and fourth comic books. In the second book the cabinets were had grilles in the doors, in the fourth book and subsequent prequels the grilles have been removed and replaced by glass. In the graphic novelization of , the room used for Lindsay Kellerman’s private lessons with Baby Strength is identical to Baby Intelligence’s office in the first comic book. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:MBH locations Category:Offices Category:Baby Intelligence's possessions